Curt Hawkins
| birth_place = Long Island, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Queens, New York | trainer = Mikey Whipwreck | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Brian Myers (April 20, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Curt Hawkins. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) working on its SmackDown brand. For the majority of his career, Hawkins teamed with Zack Ryder, and they won several tag team championships together, including the WWE Tag Team Championship. Professional wrestling career New York Wrestling Connection (2004-2006) After bring trained by Mikey Whipwreck, Myers made his debut in 2004, using his real name. He wrestled for the New York Wrestling Connection (NYWC) promotion, and on June 4, 2005, he teamed with Bret Matthews to win the NYWC Tag Team Championship when they defeated Dickie Rodz and Mason Raige. They held the championship until August 27, when they were defeated The Dead Presidents (Boogalou and Low – Ryda). Myers and Matthews regained the championship on January 25, 2006, by defeating Team Tremendous (Dan Barry and Ken Scampi), and held the championship for two months before losing it to The B.S. Xpress (Tony Burma and Mike Spinelli) on March 26. World Wrestling Entertainment Tag team; La Familia (2006–2009) On February 24, 2006, Brian Myers signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He was given the ring name Brian Majors and teamed up with his former tag team partner Bret Matthews, who was renamed Brett Majors, to form the tag team the Majors Brothers. Together they won the Deep South Wrestling DSW Tag Team Championship on two occasions. They later won the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship once. The team was moved from the developmental league to the main roster, changing their last names from "Majors" to "Major". The team worked on WWE's ECW brand. The team won their first match but since then failed to win any matches in ECW, in either singles or tag team competition They moved from ECW to SmackDown! on June 17, 2007, as the eighth pick in the 2007 Supplemental Draft. On SmackDown the team had only slightly more success than on the ECW brand, defeating the team of Chavo Guerrero and Jamie Noble. On November 9, 2007, they received a tag title match after winning a number one contender's battle royal, but could not defeat the champions, Montel Vontavious Porter and Matt Hardy. At Armageddon, the duo dressed up like Edge and interfered in the World Heavyweight Championship match, replacing Edge at several points along the match to help him win the title and thus turning heel for the first time in their WWE career. On December 21, 2007, the Major Brothers were revealed as acquaintances to Edge and his lover, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. The Major Brothers were repackaged and renamed as Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, with Brian Major becoming "Curt Hawkins" and Brett Major now "Zack Ryder". Hawkins and Ryder were also, occasionally referred as "The Rated-R Entourage" by commentators Michael Cole and John "Bradshaw" Layfield. Occasionally, the pair teamed with their mentor Edge and/or their "La Familia" associate Chavo Guerrero on SmackDown on several occasions. At The Great American Bash on July 20, 2008, Hawkins and Ryder won the WWE Tag Team Championship from John Morrison and The Miz in a fatal four-way match which also featured Jesse and Festus and Finlay and Hornswoggle after Hawkins pinned Jesse. Their victory meant that they were the youngest tag team champions in WWE history. At SummerSlam, La Familia seemed to have ended when a returning Undertaker sent Edge to Hell and then refused to forgive Vickie – prompting all the members to abandon Vickie, who would later align with Big Show. On the September 26, 2008 airing of SmackDown, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder lost the titles to Carlito and Primo Colón in their first televised title defense. On April 15, 2009, Ryder was drafted back to the ECW brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft, separating the team. Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–2010) Following the draft, Hawkins would spend months on hiatus from television before voluntarily leaving the main roster and going to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) for more training. He made his debut losing to Dawson Alexander. In the following weeks, Hawkins would go on to win an 8-man battle royal to become the number one contender for Justin Angel's FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship but subsequently lost the championship match. He would later join a stable called "The Dude Busters" alongside Caylen Croft and Trent Barreta on November 1st, 2009. In late November, Hawkins and Croft won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. While they were champions, Croft and Hawkins would defend the title with Barreta via the Freebird Rule. On January 14, 2010 at an FCW television taping, The Dude Busters lost the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship to The Fortunate Sons (Brett DiBiase and Joe Hennig). SmackDown (2010–present) Hawkins returned to the SmackDown roster in May 2010, forming a tag team with Vance Archer. They made their television debut as a team on the May 13 edition of WWE Superstars, defeating two local competitors. After the match, Hawkins stated that he and Archer had been given a 30-day contract to "make an impact". The team made its SmackDown debut on the May 21 episode, winning another squash match. In an attempt to make an impact, the duo attacked Montel Vontavious Porter and Christian on consecutive episodes of SmackDown on June 4 and June 11, which they followed up on by defeating both in a tag team match on June 18. The next week the duo was officially named "The Gatecrashers". The pair also competed in a battle royal on the June 4 episode of SmackDown to replace The Undertaker in the World Heavyweight Championship fatal four-way match at Fatal 4-Way. Hawkins was one of the four final participants in the match, but was eliminated by the eventual winner, Rey Mysterio. After their 30-day contract expired, they were signed to new long-term contracts in storyline. The team came to an end on the October 7 airing of Superstars after a match between Archer and Chris Masters. Archer accidentally struck Hawkins outside the ring after which the two argued and a distracted Archer lost the match. The following week Hawkins started growing chest hair and a beard with a change in his gimmick. Afterwards, Hawkins assaulted Archer. Hawkins moved to singles competition the following week, defeating Trent Barreta. A rivalry then began between the two shortly after, with Barreta getting the win on the November 18 edition of Superstars. In a rematch the next week, Hawkins defeated Barreta, claiming Barreta's win the week before was a fluke. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Hangmans facebuster '''2008- 2009 *'The Laugh Riot '''(Lifting DDT) 2008 - 2009 *Attack Of The Clones *'Heatseeker Elbow Drop 2010- present' *Long Island Express *Arm Twist Swinging Samoan Drop *Double DDT *'Tag teams and stables' :*Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder :*La Familia :*Curt Hawkins And Vance Archer Championships and accomplishments *'Deep South Wrestling' :*DSW Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Brett Majors *'New York Wrestling Connection' :*NYWC Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Brett Matthews *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Brett Majors *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Zack Ryder *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Caylen Croft and Trent Barreta (under the Freebird Rule) See also *Brian Myers’ event history *Brian Myers’ gimmicks External links and references *Brian Myers profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Brian Myers' entrance theme Myers, Brian Myers, Brian Myers, Brian Myers, Brian Myers, Brian Myers, Brian